Hokage
by Lady ShadowWriter
Summary: Ser Hokage era su sueño, pero yo sé que nunca le dejarán serlo. Así que yo... Seré Hokage en su lugar. [SasuNaru]


Naruto y cía. no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el que nos decepcionó a todos).

 _ **Hokage.**_ **Capítulo único.** _by Shadow Von Writer_

* * *

Naruto quería ser Hokage. Naruto deseaba ser Hokage. Pero Naruto sabía que nunca lo sería. No, al menos, mientras Danzo y los viejos del consejo lo siguieran viendo como _"El Kyûbi"_.

Pero, Naruto necesitaba ser Hokage.

Eso era algo que Sasuke sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

Por eso mismo, ese mismo día, Sasuke había sido nombrado Hokage.

 **...**

—¡Esto es increíble! —el grito irrumpió la breve paz de la aldea— ¡¿No se suponía que me ayudarías a ser Hokage?! ¡Explícame que haces siendo TÚ el Hokage!

Sasuke le había dado la noticia a Naruto. Y, como era de suponer, el Uzumaki no estaba contento.

Pero Sasuke no se enfadó; él sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción. Lo que él no sabía era que el pequeño rubio iba a llorar.

—Naruto. —el oji-negro suspiró— No llores, Naruto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

Naruto seguía soltando insultos contra el nuevo Hokage, dolido. ¿¡No se suponía que era su amigo?! Sasuke sabía que su sueño, desde siempre, era ser Hokage y que los aldeanos lo respetaran.

Pero no le había importado, y le había robado su sueño.

—Déjame que te explique.

—¡Claro que me vas a explicar -ttebayo! —ligeras lágrimas seguían surcando el rostro del rubio— ¡Y que tenga sentido!

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Cómo comenzar la historia? Bueno, le haría caso a su madre: _La historia comienza en el "porqué" y se termina en el "por ti"._

—¿Recuerdas la guerra —el rubio asintió—, cuando dige que sería Hokage?

—¿Hablabas en serio?

—Sí.

—¿¡Entonces siempre quisiste robarme el puesto de Hokage?!

—¡No! —el rubio retrocedió un poco, asustado ante el grito; Sasuke suspiró— Escucha. Hablaba en serio, porque tenía que ser Hokage.

—¿Tenías? —el Uzumaki alzó una ceja

Sasuke asintió.

—Tenía que ser Hokage porque... —las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del nuevo Hokage, nervioso— Porque tú no puedes serlo.

Naruto cerró la boca. Él ya estaba preparado para gritarle un buen grupo de improperios al peli-negro, pero esa respuesta... Era lo único que no se esperaba.

—No te entiendo —el ceño fruncido de Naruto molestó al Uchiha; esa expresión en SU rubio no le gustaba—. ¡Explícate!

El último Uchiha se sentó en la que a partir de ahora sería su sillón de trabajo, miró aburrido al Uzumaki y se preparó para hablar.

Se lo diría. Sería absolutamente sincero.

—Ser Hokage es tu sueño. Pero tú y yo sabemos que nunca te dejaran serlo —Naruto apretó los puños. Era una realidad que sabía, no tenía porqué recordárselo—, así que he decidido que yo seré Hokage en tu lugar.

—¿Eh? —el menor parpadeó confundido

—Yo daré la cara ante Danzo y el consejo, que son los que no permiten tu mandato. Todos los aldeanos te respetan y saben que tú serías el mejor Hokage. Tú tomarás todas las decisiones que conlleva el cargo de Hokage, pero yo me enfrentaré ante el consejo —cogió aire—. ¿Qué te parece?

El joven Uzumaki frunció los labios, impactado. Eso le había llegado al corazón. Tal vez... ¿Sasuke sentía lo mismo que él? No. No te hagas falsas ilusiones Naruto. La vida no es tan bonita, lo sabes bien.

Entonces... ¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —conectó sus ojos azules brillantes con los oscuros ojos del otro

—Porque yo... —las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon suavemente— Porque yo te amo Naruto.

Lo siguiente que vieron los ojos de Sasuke fue como su amigo se caía de espaldas, chocando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡Naruto!

Sasuke cogió el cuerpo de Naruto, colocándolo suavemente en un sillón de cuero negro que había en una esquina.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó— ¡No me des estos sustos!

—Sasuke... —los cabellos azabaches del mencionado fueron capturados por la fina mano del rubio— Yo... Yo también te amo.

La pequeña sonrisa que se instaló en la cara de Sasuke le hizo saber a Naruto que lo había conseguido; le había devuelto la felicidad a su amigo.

 _Toc, toc._

—¿Hokage-sama? —la voz de Shikamaru interrumpió la escena— Danzo-sama y Tsunade-sama están aquí para la ceremonia.

—Voy ahora. —respondió

—De acuerdo.

Las morenas manos de Naruto agarraron la cara de Sasuke, juntando las frentes de ambos chicos. En un gesto cariñoso que, a partir de ese momento, se volvería muy habitual.

—Debes ir ya, como Hokage, es tu deber.

—Está bien... —masculló, aburrido

Los labios de Naruto se juntaron con los del Uchiha, en un dulce y breve beso que consiguió otra sonrisita en Sasuke.

—Nos vemos después, Hokage-sama. —bromeó el Uzumaki

—Arg, eso suena fatal si lo dices tú.

—Ja ja. —Naruto se fue de allí, riendo del tono quejoso de su Uchiha

Bueno, Naruto estaba feliz. No era Hokage pero, ¿qué importaba? Los aldeanos ya no lo odiaban, tenía a su lado a la persona que siempre amó y... Bueno, el tomaría las decisiones de Konoha.

Algo es algo.

¿No?

 **Epilogo.**

—¡SASUKE!

—¡AH!

 _¡Pum!_

—¿Qué haces, usarotonkashi? ¿No hay otra forma de despertarme? —se quejó el Uchiha, de ya treinta años

—No hay otra forma cuando solo faltan diez minutos para tu reunión. —Naruto cruzó los brazos

—¿Eh? —pausa— ¿¡EH?!

Rápidamente, Sasuke comenzó a prepararse a toda velocidad. Se puso su ropa (la cual mágicamente estaba ya preparada, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso) y corrió escaleras abajo en la casa, en dirección a la salida.

—Recuerda que tienes que aprobar el acuerdo de paz con la Aldea de la Niebla.

—Vale.

—Y que hay que convencer a Danzo de darle un plazo ampliado para la entrega de reportes a los ninjas.

—Entendido. —ya listo, Sasuke se despidió de Naruto con un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Estando por fin solo, Naruto sonrió feliz. Veamos. Hacía seis años que se había casado con Sasuke, y hacía diez años que Sasuke había sido nombrado Hokage. Y Naruto estaba feliz desde entonces.

Naruto deseaba ser Hokage. Sasuke era el Hokage.

Pero, ¿y qué? Las decisiones las tomaba Naruto, Sasuke solo era el que daba la cara ante Danzo (y no, no había sido él el que lo había confesado todo ante los aldeanos... Fue el Kyûbi).

Ser Hokage era el sueño de Naruto. Pero no le dejaban serlo. Aunque no importaba.

Sasuke era Hokage, y Naruto era feliz con eso.

 **The End!**

* * *

 _Bien, este es mi primer trabajo. ¿Qué tal? Decidí comenzar mi camino en esta aventura con mi OTP yaoi. Ustedes dirán, ¿le he dado una buena historia a estos dos? Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica (excepto arena, no me gusta la arena *Gaara la mata*)._

La Sombra Escrita~


End file.
